Bessarabia
) Republic of Bessarabia ( ) |conventional_long_name = |common_name = |image_flag = Flag of Bessarabia (State).svg |alt_flag = |image_coat = Coat of arms of Bessarabia.svg |alt_coat = |symbol_type = |national_motto = |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Bessarabia in Europe map.svg |alt_map = |map_caption = Bessarabia within Europe. The disputed area of is shown in light green. |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = |latd= | latm= | latNS = |longd= |longm= |longEW = |largest_city = |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = |official_languages = |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = 75% Bessarabians 8% Ukrainians 6% Russians 11% other |ethnic_groups_year = |demonym = Bessarabian |government_type = Unitary parliamentary republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Cristian Petran |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Andrei Ardelean |leader_title6 = |leader_name6 = |sovereignty_type = Independence from the |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Declared |established_date1 = June 23, 1990 |established_event2 = Recognized |established_date2 = December 26, 1991 |established_event3 = Current constitution |established_date3 = January 1, 1993 |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = 3,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $10.331 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 36 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.667 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |currency = Leu |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |date_format = numeric dates (dd-mm-yyyy, yyyy.mm.dd, etc.) plus era (CE, AH, etc.) |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = vehicles drive on the left or right of the road |cctld = |aircraft_code = |vehicle_reg = |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} Bessarabia (Romanian: Basarabia), officially the Republic of Bessarabia (Romanian: Republica Basarabiei), is a landlocked country in Eastern Europe that is bordered by to the west and to the north, east, and south except for small portion which is surrounded by the Black Sea. It has a population of 3 million, roughly 400,000 of which live in the country's capital and largest city, Chișinău. A parliamentary republic, Andrei Ardelean has been Prime Minister since 2011. Formerly a republic of the USSR, Bessarabia declared independence on June 23, 1990 which was not recognized until after the on December 26, 1991. Amidst the chaos during the fall of communism in Europe, the Pridnestrovian Bessarabian Republic, also known as , broke away from Bessarabia and now controls a small strip along the River Dniester. An armed conflict between Bessarabia and Transnistria broke out, lasting four years before a Ukrainian-brokered ceasefire was signed in 1995 although border skirmishes continue today. While Bessarabia remains one of the poorest countries in Europe, its economy is one of the fastest-growing, dominated by the service sector. It has been a member of the since it achieved independence. It applied to become a member of the in 2005 and has received large amounts of aid from the EU. It is a close partner of and some political parties within the country have pledged their support for joining the alliance. It has a very close relationship with Romania, due to their similar cultural heritage. In 2010, it signed an agreement with Romania to reduce border restrictions between the two nations. It also has a warm relationship with the and has received military and financial assistance from them on several occasions. Etymology The origin of the name "Bessarabia" is unclear. It was originally believed the name derived from the Bassarab dynasty which supposedly controlled the area during the 14th century. Modern historians are skeptical of this interpretation, however, as the name first appeared in Western European sources as late as the 17th century. History Pre-history Evidence shows that humans have lived in what is now Bessarabia since the Paleolithic period. Agriculture in region began during 5700 BC. Antiquity and middle ages Contemporary history Russian Empire Besserabia among other territories were ceded to the Russian Empire by the Ottomans after the Russo-Turkish War in 1812. The region was incorporated into Russia as the Province of Besserabia and Moldavia. Union with Romania During the turmoil of the Russian Revolution, Besserabia seceded from Russia in 1917 and voted to join the Kingdom of Romania. Besserabia remained part of Romania for 23 years. World War II and Soviet rule In 1940, the Soviet Union annexed Bessarabia only for it to be briefly recaptured by the Nazi-allied Romania the next year. Romania lost it once again after 1944 allowing the USSR to reassert control over it which would be would be formally recognized by the Treaty of Paris in 1945 after the war's end. Bessarabia was then integrated into the USSR as the Bessarabian Soviet Socialist Republic. Independence Government Geography Economy Telecommunication Demographics Culture